Talk:Futaba Sakura
Futaba Sakura Where do you get the name Futaba Sakura and even her Persona. Let me guess you got it from the Persona 5 video. --Cococrash11 (talk) 14:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :2:11. And you can hear someone (Anne?) shouting her name at 1:52. -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:46, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Playable? What reason do we have to think she's a playable character/party member? She may not "stay at the entrance", but she's only been shown as a navigator in footage, and when her Persona's stats are shown, it has no attacks and no elemental properties (no weaknesses, resistances, etc.). -- 00:22, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Cleaned. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:10, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Futaba isn't "antisocial" : Futaba is described as "antisocial" in the article, but is more likely "asocial". From Wikipedia: : Antisocial personality disorder (ASPD), also known as dissocial personality disorder (DPD) or sociopathy, is a personality disorder, characterized by a pervasive pattern of disregard for, or violation of, the rights of others. An impoverished moral sense or conscience is often apparent, as well as a history of crime, legal problems, and/or impulsive and aggressive behavior. : Asociality refers to the lack of motivation to engage in social interaction, or a preference for solitary activities. Developmental psychologists use the synonyms nonsocial, unsocial, and social disinterest. Asociality is distinct from but not mutually exclusive to anti-social behaviour, in which the latter implies an active misanthropy or antagonism toward other people or the general social order. A degree of asociality is routinely observed in introverts, while extreme asociality is observed in people with a variety of clinical conditions. :JPTrey (talk) 01:13, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Sakura Futaba quite good to use on Persona 5 playable as Navi to party I hope to see more information about this girl and her persona. ng+ only skills? What is the source on certain skills being new game+ only? Because I'm in a new game and I definitely have the rank 2 skill already. Is this just a bad translation of a Japanese wiki? I'm pretty sure what it should say is that if you max the Co-op, these particular skills are available immediately in ng+ without having to rank up the Co-op again. Aliste (talk) 18:53, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Oracle It seems in the English Persona 5 Official Website Futaba Sakura's Code Name is Oracle instead of Navi is there a reason for the sudden change. --Cococrash11 (talk) 23:10, December 6, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, before that happens, we will take this country!" This line seems to be spoken by the protagonist, however, considering the fact that he's silent and the situation he's in at the moment he's talking (exposing Shido through the network, using a device made by Futaba), it could have been Futaba to actually speak that line using a voice modifier. I actually edited the protagonist page to change that line from a line spoken by the protagonist to a line spoken by Futaba posing as him. Is there any evidence that Futaba did not say that line or not? Is there any evidence that it was actually the protagonist? Vittorio Pugliese 21:28, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :"Is there any evidence that Futaba did not say that line or not?" Seriously? That's your argument? And speculation of that extent should be nowhere near a wiki article. G.A.S.A (talk) 21:52, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I remember this guy (he had a different IP then, but he still signed it "Vittorio Pugliese") from way back. Here's an actual (since-deleted) post he made on the P5 Protagonist talk page, to give you an idea of his thought process on these claims. ::(EDIT): Actually, scanning the edit history of this and other articles, I'm starting to think this guy might be a troll (or at least a very strange person) who's IP-hopping to avoid bans. The edits from IPs (along with some comments I responded to during our short-lived switch to a "comments section" system for articles) all share a similar obsession with the exact nature of a "silent protagonist" and the same baseless, at times blatantly false claims and speculation about the story and characters. In addition to the weird speculation like we see here, he's also made wild claims about Yu Narukami replacing the P5 protag in the upcoming anime, used made-up in-game quotes to justify his edits, and cited nonexistent statements by ATLUS about the characters and the upcoming spinoffs. ::--DirtyBlue929 (talk) 00:59, September 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm sorry for the edits I made. Forgive me this time. Don't ban me, as I'm not a troll. Yu Narukami replacing th P5 protagonist was trolling, but now I'm no longer trolling. 06:28, September 13, 2017 (UTC)Vittorio Pugliese Is Futaba’s Hair originally Black? Someone originally made an edit that Futaba’s hair color was originally black, is that true? (I mean, since the admin already un-did it?) (Mako Ari (talk) 15:11, September 27, 2018 (UTC)) :It says that both ways, but the anon wrecked the page formatting and I'm not dealing with it on mobile. Great Mara (talk) 15:23, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Dammit, those anonymous users always wreck up the page even when they believe that the visual editor’s deal is to just screw it up, even then, if Futaba’s Hair was originally black, why didn’t they state that in the design books (Mako Ari (talk) 15:41, September 27, 2018 (UTC)) Futaba Sakura in Middle School I’m wondering if this manga page of what appears to be “Young Futaba Sakura” cannon? because I found this somewhere around google images, and i’m Wondering if this is considered cannon or not? :: Looks too stray from Atlus style to be true. Persona related Manga are never this light styled. Forget about it.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 11:55, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :: okay, fair enough, I was just asking if it was accurately cannon since if anything Persona 5 was featured in any manga would be seen as cannon or something.. although if you do know, what does this Manga originally come from? (16:29, October 13, 2018 (UTC)) :: The only 'canon' manga for Persona 5 are Persona 5 (Manga) and Persona 5: Mementos Mission. Their art styles are pretty distinct so it should be easy to tell what's canon and what's not. However, don't confuse the Persona 5 Anthology chapter 1 with being official artwork (It's done by Mementos Mission's artist Rokuro Saito, but is not canon). Mamudo (talk) 17:17, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :: all right, I know it’s not cannon, now I’m unsure where this manga came from? Does anyone know?? At all really? (And the manga I meant was the one with Futaba Sakura (Mako Ari (talk) 18:01, October 13, 2018 (UTC)) P5D costumes The cheerleader and Corset costumes are missing from her gallery.Marcusbwfc (talk) 06:01, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Inkling Girl Reference Fans compare her design with the Inkling Girl's a lot. Can this at least be put in the Trivia? :Nyet. There's no need for that.--DokutaFutomimi (talk) 20:45, January 22, 2019 (UTC) : :How come? It's true.--Destinithompson :(talk) January 22, 2019 :: It has been reverted so many times that i hope you don't try it. Unless the connection is explicitly stated or implied we don't add it here.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 20:58, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Pretty much what Rex700 just said.--DokutaFutomimi (talk) 21:16, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :::: Not to mention that sharing characteristics does't mean anything to be put on trivia. It's like drawing parallels on the design of Joker to the protagonist of March Comes in Like a Lion, or the guy from Real Girlfriend/3D Kanojo... the only parallel on Futaba and Inkling Girl is their orange hair and how it's stylized, that's it. 08:38, January 23, 2019 (UTC)